Winches are hauling or lifting devices, which pull in or let out a line. Winches function by winding or unwinding the line that is coiled around a horizontal rotating drum. When a winch is motorized, a winch-line-guide is commonly used to direct the line along the drum as it winds or unwinds. Typically, the winch is mounted to a primary support object to provide stability for the winch as it hauls or lifts a load. When the primary support object is not directly facing the load, the tension from the load can disrupt and in some cases overpower the movement of the fairlead as it attempts to guide the line during winding. Thus, one problem that is frequently encountered is how to guide the line along the drum when the primary support object does not or is unable to directly face the load. Embodiments and methods disclosed herein may improve performance of winches when hauling or lifting indirect loads.